I Need You, Hyung!
by President of the girls
Summary: Update! Chapter 2 is Up, please read it Yaoi, M-PREG, WonKyu, Kyuke!
1. TEASER

_I Need You, Hyung! _© _President of the Girls_

_Super Junior, TVXQ!, SHINee __ Smentertainment_

_Member of Super Junior, TVXQ! And SHINee __belongs to God, their parents and themselves_

**Main Character ** : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Character** : Member of Super Junior, TVXQ! And SHINee

**Pairing** : Siwon x Kyuhyun (WonKyu)

**Rated ** : T | Rated berubah seiring cerita

**Genre ** : Romance, Angst

**Warning !** : Typos everywhere, Yaoi or Sonen ai or BoysxBoys, Crackpairs! M-Preg

**A/N ** : All of Super Junior, including Hangeng and Kibum

Read First! Then if u don't like it click 'x' button or exit

**AUTHOR POV**

"Liat saja, kalau Siwon hyung pulang dari Taiwan akan kuadukan hyungdeul padanya!" teriak magnae Super Junior-Cho Kyuhyun- dari dalam kamarnya bersama Lee Sungmin.

Semua member Super Junior minus Donghae dan Siwon tertawa dari ruang tengah Dorm Super Junior, mendengar sang 'Evil Magnae' akan mengadukan mereka karena menggodanya tadi.

1 Minggu kemudian

Siwon dan Donghae pulang kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan syutingnya untuk drama mereka.

"SIWON HYUNG!" teriak senang Kyuhyun langsung loncat kepelukan namja berjuluk Simba tersebut, saat Siwon masuk ke dalam Dorm Super Junior

"Baby ada apa? Merindukan ku, hm?" tanya Siwon karena sang kekasih langsung memeluknya

"Dia bukan merindukanmu Siwon-ah." ucap Leeteuk, sang leader Super Junior

"Dia hanya takut kalau dia hamil, Hyung." sambung Kibum

"Hahaha baby kenapa kau takut? Kan hanya hamil kenapa mesti takut sih?" tawa Siwon mendengar jawaban dari member Super Junior "TUNGGU! HAMIL? WHAT?! BABYKYU-KU HAMIL?" kaget Siwon yang baru saja mencerna maksud hamil

**TBC/FIN/DELETE?**

**A/N** : HALO! Saya author baru.-. tapi saya reader lama di dunia ffn apalagi yaoi HAHAHA *ketawa nista* saya lagi bosan-_- makanya iseng-iseng bikin ini epep gaje, dan mungkin membangun semangat para WKS (?) cerita diatas itu cuma potongan cerita nya atau kalau kalian lebih kenal dengan kata TEASER nya'-' yah pokoknya itu lah.

Kalau teaser ini ada yang baca+review mungkin saya mau memberikan full cerita ini haha, itupun kalau ada =_= yaudah deh yah saya tunggu repiewnya

1 Review dari anda membangkitkan semangat saya^o^


	2. Chapter 1

_I Need You, Hyung! _© _President of the Girls_

_Super Junior __ Smentertainment_

_Member of Super Junior, TVXQ! And SHINee __belongs to God, their parents and themselves_

**Main Character ** : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Character** : Member of Super Junior

**Pairing** : Siwon x Kyuhyun (WonKyu)Slight! Heechul x Leeteuk (HeeTeuk)

**Rated ** : T | Rated berubah seiring cerita

**Genre ** : Romance, Angst

**Warning !** : Typos everywhere, Yaoi or Sonen ai or BoysxBoys, Crackpairs! M-Preg

**A/N ** : All of Super Junior Members including Hangeng and Kibum

Read First! Then if u don't like it click 'x' button or exit

**AUTHOR POV**

"Selamat Pagi, Kyu." sapa dancing machine Super Junior, Eunhyuk -Lee Hyukjae-

"Hm, selamat pagi." jawab Kyu-Cho Kyuhyun- malas karena dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"WAKTUNYA SARAPAN!"Ryeowook, berteriak dari dapur

Semua member Super Junior kumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sarapan pagi Super Junior sangat tenang tanpa ada nya keributan di pagi hari, hingga akhirnya...

"Ugh.." erang Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari ke wastafel di dekat dapur "Hoeekk...Hoeeekk."

Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua sarapannya ke wastafel "Hoeekk..Hoeekk.." kyuhyun masih saja muntah walau semua sarapannya sudah tidak ada lagi didalam perutnya

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun, seluruh member Super Junior

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang leader Super Junior-Leeteuk- pada Kyuhyun

"Hm, tidak apa-apa kok, Hyu...Hoeekk...Hooeek." Kyuhyun kembali muntah walau hanya memuntahkan salivanya, dia merasa sangat mual dan ingin muntah.

"Aku yakin kau tidak baik saja Kyu." kata Sungmin

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa mungkin hanyak masuk angin saja." bantah Kyuhyun, karena dia tidak mau kalau sampai Sungmin-Hyung NYA membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya dia sedang morning sickness." bisik Kibum yang sebenarnya asal kepada Eunhyuk

"MWO? MORNING SICKNESS?" Eunhyuk yang kaget saat mendengar bisikan Kibum dan keceplosan berteriak

"Eh?" semua member Super Junior kecuali Kibum menatap Eunhyuk menanyakan apa maksudnya

"K-Kalian tidak usah melihatku seperti itu dong, tadi Kibum membisikkanku kalau Kyuhyun mungkin sedang morning sickness." kata Eunhyuk pelan karena merasa risih diliat oleh seluruh member SJ.

"Morning Sickness itu apa?" Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa, polos bertanya.

"Morning sickness itu gejala yang terjadi pada Ibu hamil, biasanya mereka bisa merasakan pusing, mual, muntah, dan lain-lain dan itu terjadi di pagi hari. Nah aku berbicara tentang morning sickness pada Eunhyuk tadi karena Kyuhyun muntah secara tiba-tiba dan dipagi." jelas Kibum panjang lebar

"Eh? Ibu Hamil? Memang Kyuhyun sedang hamil?" Shindong bingung dengan penjelasan Kibum tadi

Dan sekarang seluruh member Super Junior menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan

"Aku tidak hamil tau! Walau sering berhubungan badan bersama Siwon-Hyung, bukan berarti aku hamil. Lagian aku ini kan Namja!" Kyuhyun kesal karena tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"Lalu, kenapa kau muntah-muntah ga jelas? Kau tidak mungkin masuk angin, jelas-jelas kemarin kau tidak kehujanan atau apapun yang bisa menyebabkan kau masuk angin." ucap Heechul mendesak Kyuhyun

"Ish! Sudah kubilang aku tidak hamil, ya berarti aku tidak hamil." Kyuhyun makin tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang baginya aneh ini.

"Tapi, kalau Kyuhyun hamil berarti kita akan mendapatkan keponakan, dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi Ibu hamil." kata Yesung sesuai yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ibu Hamil? Hahahaha Kyuhyun jadi ibu hamil, si evil magnae ini jadi ibu hamil, tapi kalau diliat-liat memang sepertinya kau tambah gendutan, Kyu." Kangin menertawakan tentang Ibu Hamil sekaligus mengatakan hal yang bagi Kyuhyun adalah musuhnya-Gendut-

"HAHAHA Jadi Ibu Hamil tentu saja tambah gendut." sambung Hangeng

"Kalian ini! Sudah Ku katakan aku ini tidak hamil! Dan berhenti mengatakan aku ini tambah gendut!" Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal

Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun, member Super Junior yang lain tetap membicarakan Kyuhyun adalah Ibu Hamil dan Gendut, karena untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa beradu mulut kalau semua member Super Junior termasuk Hyung kesayangannya, Sungmin ikut meledeknya.

BRAAAKKKK

Pintu kamar KyuMin tertutup karena dibanting oleh Kyuhyun yang benar-benar muak dengan Hyungdeulnya.

"Liat saja, kalau Siwon hyung pulang dari Taiwan akan kuadukan hyungdeul padanya!" teriak magnae Super Junior itu dari dalam kamarnya bersama Lee Sungmin.

Semua member Super Junior minus Donghae dan Siwon tertawa dari ruang tengah Dorm Super Junior, mendengar sang 'Evil Magnae' akan mengadukan mereka karena menggodanya tadi.

**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Selama 1 minggu member Super Junior tidak berhenti-henti untuk menggoda Kyuhyun tentang masalah Kehamilan, contohnya ibu Hamil, Gendut, Kyuhyun akan di panggil Umma oleh anaknya, dan lain-lain.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Siwon dan Donghae pulang kembali ke Korea

Siwon dan Donghae pulang kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan syutingnya untuk drama mereka. Dan kembali ke dorm Super Junior.

"SIWON HYUNG!" teriak senang Kyuhyun langsung loncat kepelukan namja berjuluk Simba tersebut, saat Siwon masuk ke dalam Dorm Super Junior

"Baby ada apa? Merindukan ku, hm?" tanya Siwon karena sang kekasih langsung memeluknya

"Dia bukan merindukanmu Siwon-ah." ucap Leeteuk, sang leader Super Junior

"Dia hanya takut kalau dia hamil, Hyung." sambung Kibum

"Hahaha baby kenapa kau takut? Kan hanya hamil kenapa mesti takut sih?" tawa Siwon mendengar jawaban dari member Super Junior "TUNGGU! HAMIL? WHAT?! BABYKYU-KU HAMIL?" kaget Siwon yang baru saja mencerna maksud hamil

"Ani, Hyung. Aku tidak hamil!" kata Kyuhyun

"Lalu, kenapa tadi Kibum berbicara seperti itu?" Siwon menjadi bingung

"Karena selama seminggu ini dia selalu mengalami morning sickness, dan itu hanya terjadi pada orang hamil." samber Heechul

"Morning Sickness? Benarkah baby dengan yang Heechul-Hyung katakan?"

"A-Aku hanya muntah-muntah saja kok. Kan itu belum berarti aku hamil." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cemberut, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu

CUP

"YA! Kenapa kau melakukan itu disini Simba!" protes Kangin karena Siwon mencium Kyuhyun didepan seluruh member Super Junior

"Habisnya, BabyKyu lucu sekali Hyung aku jadi gemas, dan lagi pula Donghae saja sering melakukannya pada Eunhyuk di depan kita kau tidak protes, kenapa aku di protes? Baby, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi padamu, bagaimana?" kata Siwon

"Rumah Sakit? NOOOOOO!" tolak Kyuhyun begitu mendengar kata Rumah Sakit

Setelah di yakini oleh Siwon dan di janjikan akan dibelikan PSP baru, akhirnya Kyuhyun bersama Siwon dan HeeTeuk berangkat ke Seoul Choongang Hospital, untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun-Siwon masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan sementara HeeTeuk tetap diluar menunggu.

"Kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar hamil, bagaima kalau kau juga bisa hamil?" tanya Heechul kepada Leeteuk

"M-Mwo? Hamil?" kaget Leeteuk yang ditanya seperti itu oleh kekasihnya

"Iya, hamil. Bagaimana? Kan pasti menyenangkan punya anak yang lucu dari hasil hubungan kita." kata Heechul sambil berangan-angan

"A-Aku sih mau saja, asal bersamamu." semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Leeteuk saat menjawab Heechul

Sementara WonKyu yang didalam ruang pemeriksaan

"Bagaimana Uisanim? Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih saya?" Siwon benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan Kyuhyun

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi...

**TBC/DELETE ?**

**A/N** : Hi! Saya balik lagi. Saya gatau mau lanjutin apa enggak ini ff walaupun saya update chapter 1 nya.

Kenapa? Karena saya ngerasa ff ini itu abal, jelek, dan ga pantes buat dibaca orang. Maklum saya orangnya kurang pede=_=

Dan saya ga baca ulang ff ini karena saya merasa bodoh membuat ff jelek begini. Jadi mungkin akan banyak Typo

Bagian NC sudah saya buat kok jadi nanti ada scene WonKyu NC-an haha, tapi berhubung saya juga gatau ini bakal di lanjutin apa enggak. Saya tergantung reader aja.

Dan mohon dimaklumi atas kekurangan yang ada di ff ini, dan ff ini murni dari pikiran saya karena itu ff ini jelek banget.

**KRITIK** DAN **SARAN** SAYA TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI TAPI DI MOHON UNTUK MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN SANTUN

Review Please ^o^


	3. Chapter 2

**Main Character **: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Character** : Member of Super Junior

**Pairing** : Siwon x Kyuhyun (WonKyu)Slight! Heechul x Leeteuk (HeeTeuk)

**Rated **: T | Rated berubah seiring cerita

**Genre **: Romance, Angst

**Lenght **: 2 of ?

**Warning !** : Typos everywhere, Yaoi or Sonen ai or BoysxBoys, Crackpairs! M-Preg

**A/N **: All of Super Junior Members including Hangeng and Kibum

Read First! Then if u don't like it click '**x**' button or exit

**AUTHOR POV**

"sebenarnya kyuhyun-ssi..."

"uisanim, kyuhyun tidak sakit kan?" siwon menyela omongan dokter itu karena penasaran

"kyuhyun-ssi tidak sakit apa-apa hanya saja dia sedang mengandung yang usia kandungnnya memasuki minggu ke-2 . tetapi kyuhyun-ssi harus memerhatikan pola makannya, harus teratur dan bergizi ditambah susu untuk ibu hamil." jelas sang dokter

"kenapa harus susu untuk ibu hamil? Apa tidak boleh susu biasa saja?" ucap kyuhyun yang sedikit jengkel yang mengenai tentang ibu hamil

"karena kandungan susu ibu hamil berbeda dengan susu biasa." kata dokter "saya akan buatkan resep vitamin penambah stamina dan pengurang rasa mual untuk kyuhyun-ssi."

"ah dan harus saya ingatkan, kyuhyun-ssi anda sudah tidak diperbolehkan melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga, termasuk menari. Jadi kalau bisa anda rehat sementara selama masa kehamilan hingga pasca melahirkan." Sang dokter mengingatkan

"ah baiklah aku akan mengatakannya kepada leeteuk-hyung dan manager-hyung." bilang kyuhyun mengerti keadaannya sekarang

'itu berarti aku jadi ayah ya? Dan ibu nya kyuhyun? Astaga, mimpi apa aku tadi malam bisa memiliki anak dengan namja yang kucintai.' pikir siwon yang sedari tadi diam saja tetapi sambil senyam-senyum sendiri

Setelah itu sang dokter memberikan resep kepada siwon dan mengingatkan lagi "jangan lupa untuk check-up kehamilan kyuhyun-ssi."

"ne, usianim saya pasti akan ingat pesanmu agar kyuhyun check-up." Jawab siwon

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan dokter tetapi siwon tetap tidak bergeming

"hyung? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo keluar." Ajak kyuhyun-ssi

"a-ah babykyu. kau duluan saja ya keluarnya menemui leeteuk dan heechul hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada usianim." ucap siwon. Sementara kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak peduli pergi menemui leeteuk dan heechul

Siwon pun kembali ke ruangan dokter

_I Need You, Hyung! _© _President of the Girls_

_Super Junior Smentertainment_

_Member of Super Junior, TVXQ! And SHINee belongs to God, their parents and themselves_

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Heechul kembali ke dorm dengan selamat. Saat di perjalanan Leeteuk meminta para member Super Junior berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 karena ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikan.

Para member Super Junior sudah berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 termasuk wonkyu dan heeteuk

"jadi, apa yang ingin hyung katakan pada kami?" tanya Kibum yang penasaran, dia tau tidak mungkin mengumpulkan semua member jika tidak ada hal yang benar-benar penting

"ini masalah kyuhyun, mulai sekarang kyuhyun akan berhenti manggung tapi hanya sementara hingga dia melahirkan." kata Leeteuk

"eh? hingga kyuhyun melahirkan? memang kyuhyun benar-benar hamil hyung?" tanya sungmin kaget

"ya begitulah yang terjadi, my babykyu hamil sekarang. jadi aku harap hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul memperlakukan kyuhyun dengan baik." Kata siwon

'yes, aku cinta padamu siwon-hyung! Dengan ini aku bisa menjahili semua member dengan mudah' batin kyuhyun senang dan menampilkan evil smirk di bibirnya

"ne, kalian semua harus memperlakukanku dengan baik. kalau sampai anak yang sedang dikandungku kenapa-kenapa akan kusalahkan kalian semua!" kali ini suara kyuhyun lah yang terdengar

'OH NOOOOO!' batin semua member Super Junior kecuali uri Kyuhyun dan Siwon

Semua member Super Junior sweatdrop melihat aura yang dipancarkan kyuhyun yang mereka tahu itu artinya dorm mereka akan semakin menjadi neraka selama kyuhyun hamil.

**MALAM HARINYA**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada di kamar yang ada di apartemen Siwon. Kyuhyun menginap di apartemen Siwon dikarenakan Siwon yang merengek meminta babykyu-NYA untuk menginap dengan alasan sudah sangat rindu pada sang kekasih.

Mereka berdua tengah berbaring diatas ranjang ukuran king size milik Siwon. dengan kyuhyun berbaring membelakangi sekaligus dipeluk Siwon dari belakang.

"Babykyu." panggil Siwon

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Babykyu." panggil Siwon lagi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih

"Apa sih hyung? Aku mengantuk." kesal Kyuhyun yang sedari berusaha untuk tidur namun gagal karena Siwon

"Aku lapar, Kyu." bilang Siwon dengan nada sedikit manja sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher Kyuhyun

"hyung geli... kalau kau lapar ya makan sana." jawab Kyuhyun yang menggeliat karena geli dengan nafas Siwon yang ada di lehernya

"tapi aku bukan makan itu, aku ingin makan dirimu Kyu." bisik Siwon dengan nada seduktif

"ya! Jangan berkata kotor didepan anakmu hyung!" protes Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya untuk menghindari Siwon agar tidak diserang

Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon jika ia sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ditambah tidak berhubungan badan, sudah bisa dipastikan Siwon akan melakukannya tidak hanya sekali tetapi bisa berkali kali, ok BERKALI-KALI.

"tapi aku sudah benar-benar lapar kyu." ucap Siwon sambil meremas junior Kyuhyun dari luar dan sudah menindih Kyuhyun

"YA! HYUNG LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI SANA!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Siwon berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun tegang

"tidak bisa, aku sudah tidak tahan. Mari kita lakukan yang bisa membuatmu mendesah dengan wajah pasrah." ucap Siwon dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas di bibir jokernya

**TBC/DELETE?**

**A/N : **Hi! Balik lagi dengan cerita super singkat dan di TBC saat bagian mau NC hahaha #siap-siap dipanggang. Saya ga mau basa basi Cuma bilang pasti akan banyak Typo dan kata2 yang tidak sesuai EYD

Dan saya mohon maaf karna belum bisa bales review kalian, tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya ;) saya akan balas di next chapter. Dan NC chap depan xD btw, konflik nya saya keluarin kemungkinan chapter 4/5 tergantung saya #plak dan cerita ini jalannya alot wkwk.

**KRITIK** DAN **SARAN** SAYA TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI TAPI DI MOHON UNTUK MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN SANTUN

1 Review kalian membangkitkan semangat saya^o^/


End file.
